Autocorrect Probs with the Bots
by Kokerret
Summary: Kris, Aaron, and Zoe had gotten everybot into texting. But - *gasp* - what is that! It's autocarrot - I mean autocorrect, striking at everyones pineapples - I mean phones! Damn you autocorrect!
1. Insert Title Here :3

**A/N: I put in my oc's (Zoe, Aaron, and Kris) which are pretty much from my 'A Trio of Trouble' fic. Anyway, let's get on with this snuff!**

Jack: I rode a whore today! It was scary at first but I got the hang of it.

Jack: whore not whore.

Jack: Whore damnit

Jack: ducking auto cucumber

Jack: I give up.

Kris: You just made me laugh really hard while Oppy was making an important speech to everyone and my side hurts.

===================

Bumblebee: Do you wanna bang tonight?

Raf: Uh...

Bumblebee: Oh Primus! I meant hang! Duck auto-cucumber.

Bumblebee: God donut.

Bumblebee: This pineapple is stupid.

Bumblebee: I give up.

Raf: It's painful watching you struggle man.

===================

Aaron: YOU RETARDED A$$HOLE WHEN YOU GET HOME I AM GONNA STAB YOU IN THE LEG WITH A PENCIL YOU STUPID ROBOT!

Ratchet: What the frag!?

Aaron: Oh, I'm sorry. Stupid auto-correct. I meant how was your day.

Ratchet: (._.)

===================

Bulkhead: I'll be homosexual soon

Bulkhead: I mean homosapien

Bulkhead: no homosexual

Arcee: Make up your mind?

Bulkhead: HOME! I'LL BE HOME SOON!

===================

Ratchet: Hey Jack, do you have a penis I can borrow?

Jack: Uh, I kinda need it?

Ratchet: PEN I MEANT PEN DAMN AUTO CONDOM

Jack: Ratchet, are you lonely?

Ratchet: ...

===================

BIGASSMOTHERFUCKINGROBOT: Hi, Kris.

Kris: Who is this? My brother changed all the names of my contacts.

BIGASSMOTHERFUCKINGROBOT: What does it say?

Kris: BIGASSMOTHERFUCKINGROBOT

BIGASSMOTHERFUCKINGROBOT: It's your father! Tell Aaron that he's grounded for the rest of today and tomorrow.

===================

Miko: I KILLED MARCO AT THE SCHOOL! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?

Kris: Where'd you hide the body?

Miko: omg I meant kissed!

Miko: Do you really think I'd kill Marco?

Kris: ...maybe

===================

Raf: Hey wassup?

Jack: Nothing much, just in math class...Vince is annoying me soo much...I swear I'm gonna lick his barrels -.-'

Raf: ._.

Jack: *KICK HIS BALLS I SWEAR OH MY GOD

Raf: Well have fun licking barrels

===================

Zoe: I mustache you a question

Bumblebee: But ill shave it for later

Zoe: A little beard told me

Bumblebee: So ill whisker it in your ear

Zoe: That was auto correct, but way to go ;)

===================

Optimus Prime: Hello, sweetspark. What are you doing?

Zoe: Nothing much. Just banging with my boyfriend.

Optimus Prime: ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU ARE GROUNDED!

Zoe: Oppy, you already knew I had a boyfriend.

Optimus Prime: THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AND INTERFACE WITH HIM!

Zoe: What r u talking about? We never...OH SHIT! THAT WAS AUTO CORRECT! I MEAN HANGING I SWEAR!

===================

Jack: Goodnight? ._.

Kris: Butbutbut you didn't check under the bed for any gingers :c

Kris: MONSTERS** OMG

Kris: BEST FAIL EVER!

Jack: LOL I think that's the hardest ive laughed all day XD

Kris: I can't laughing omg xp

===================

Bumblebee: NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA BREASTMILK!

Bumblebee: BATMAN** fail lol

Arcee: You have no idea how hard I am trying to contain my laughter while Optimus is going over plans.

===================

Ratchet: Ugh! The song that Kris made me listen to is stuck in my head now!

Raf: What song is it?

Ratchet: Party Rock Anthem

Raf: Everyday I'm snufflupugus!

Raf: Shufflin* WTF?

Ratchet: What's a snufflupugus and when did you have to use that?

Raf: Long story

===================

Miko: I JUST GOT MY BLUE WIG! AND A BUNCH OF NEON JEWS ON SALE FOR A DOLLAR!

Miko: Damn, jewelry*

Kris: HOW DID YOU FIND NEON JEWS FOR SUCH A GREAT PRICE!?

Miko: WALMART HAS FUCKING EVERYTHING


	2. Still got dem probs

Arcee: Primus, I ducking hate auto-correct.

Arcee: Damnit, *duck!

Arcee: duck!*

Arcee: duck!*

Arcee: duck!*

Bumblebee: Goose! :D

===================

Jack: I need to suck my testicles

Kris: Uh...you go do that?

Jack: Sell my testicles

Jack: Seed my testicles

Jack: SEND my TESTICLES

Jack: S-E-N-D MY T-E-S-T R-E-S-U-L-T-S

Kris: LMFAO While you were trying to get your point across, Oppy read your first text over my shoulder. He says you need to see him later :D

Jack: Am I screwed?

Kris: ;D Very

===================

Jack: Hey mom, while you're out shopping, can you get me some more penis for school?

June Darby: Some what?

Jack: Ah crap meant penis

Jack: Penis

Jack: Penis

Jack: Penis

Jack: Mom, I want a new phone...

===================

Bumblebee: Im so amazon

Bumblebee: Amazon*

Bumblebee: Duck I meant amazin*

Bumblebee: Shut I meant duck

Bumblebee: Fml my phone won't let me curse

Optimus Prime: -.-

===================

Kris: Hey Ratchet

Ratchet: Yes?

Kris: Can you badonkadonk me back to base?

Kris: HOW THE HELL IS BADONKADONK CLOSE TO DRIVE!?

Kris: WHAT THE HELL IS A BADONKADONK!?

Ratchet: -.- Don't worry Kristie, I'll give you a ride.

Kris: -.-' thanx

===================

Optimus Prime: You did such a great job with your grades, I just want to drug and kill you.

Kris: WHAT!? WHAT'D I DO!? :O

Optimus Prime: Sorry, sweetspark. I meant HUG and KISS you. The auto-correct messed my text up.

Optimus Prime: Did you really think I would do that?

Kris: ...can never be too cautious ._.

===================

June Darby: I need to lose weight. I can't stand being fat :(

Jack: Lol moo

June Darby: :(

Jack: I MEANT MOM** I SWEAR

===================

Miko: Hello?

Jack: Hey sorry. I was raping christmas presents and i accidentally raped my phones in one of the boxes, so I had to un rape and re-rape everything!

Miko: LMFAO look at the message you sent me!

Jack: **WRAP

Miko: sajidjkl you just made my day! :D

===================

Bumblebee: Hey, who is this? Someone changed the contacts names on my phone.

Kris: What does mine say?

Bumblebee: The Chosen One

Kris: Don't change it!

Bumblebee: What? Why? Who are you?

Kris: I'm The Chosen One :D

===================

Raf: Hey can I have ur number?

Zoe: Did you seriously just ask me that?

Raf: What?

Raf: Oh...

Raf: Well i feel like an idiot

Zoe: lol yup

===================

Bulkhead: Hey i jus tok auto correct off! :)

Aaron: ...I can see that...

Bulkhead: Wats rong?

Aaron: OMG PUT IT BACK ON!

Bulkhead: Y?

Aaron: *throws dictionary at your face*

===================

Arcee: My phone is stuffing up again. I'm not getting all of my texts :/ I'm gonna manrape this phone one day!

Arcee: Oh dear Primus! I mean manrape!

Ratchet: lol

Arcee: Fuck, MANRAPE

Arcee: oh for the love of Cybertro r

Ratchet: Why is manrape even in your dictionary?

===================

Zoe: Hey, how do you change your Facebook status to single?

(ex)boyfriend: What? Are you trying to tell me something?

Zoe: Oh! That was supposed to go to my sister!

Zoe: But since now you know...bye! ^.^

===================

Optimus Prime: I don't know what gets you undressed so I do not know what to tell you. For me it's a good cuddle session.

Arcee: o.o

Optimus Prime: AAH! I MEANT UNSTRESSED!

Arcee: Lol is that why you let the kids into your berth-room?

Optimus Prime: ...We shall never speak of this again -.-

Kris: Lol the power of group convos :D

Optimus Prime: KRIS!

Arcee: Oh hey :)

===================

Kris: BOOM! CLAP! THE SOUND OF MY HEART! THE BEAT GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND-!

Miko: BOOM! CLAP! THE SOUND OF MY HEART! COME ON TO ME! COME ON TO ME NOW!

Jack: My TFIOS feels...

Kris: o.o

Miko: o.o

===================

Aaron: Stop making fun of them! They're actually a good bang!

Bumblebee: I don't see how you would know that...

Aaron: OMG **BANDBANDBANDBANDBANDBAND!

===================

Miko: I flashed your fish this morning, sorry.

Jack: What!?

Miko: Sorry I meant flushed. fml

===================

Jack: Mom did u buy the cream cheese?

June Darby: Yes

Jack: And the crackers?

June Darby: No but I guess we're crackalackin' huh?

Jack: Mom just no...

===================

Kris: My boyfriend just cheated on me...

Aaron: What!? Oh hell no!

Kris: Aw shit! That was supposed to go to Zoe!

Zoe: Already here.

Bumblebee: I'm here too.

Arcee: And me.

Optimus Prime: Where does the boy live?

Kris: -.-' Jeez. why not just get a whole purge party for this dude?

Optimus Prime: I'm considering...

Kris: Oppy!

Aaron: Just let me handle this asshole. That house is going down along with the ashes of his reputation.

Bumblebee: HIDE YO KIDS HIDE YO WIFE!

Zoe: I'm just gonna go get Kiki a can of whipped cream and a cheesecake.

Arcee: I'll give you a ride.

Kris: And I guess I'll just go bury the bitches body then.

Bumblebee: O.O


	3. Screw Ups and Funny Messages

Jack: Let's be more than friends.

Kris: You mean Best Friends!? YAY!

Jack: No. Even more than that.

Jack: You can guess it

Kris: *gasp* SUPER MEGA BEST FRIENDS! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

Jack: ...

===================

Aaron: OPPY! CALL IN AN AMBULANCE IT'S AN EMERGENCY!

Optimus Prime: WHAT HAPPENED!?

Aaron: i farted

Optimus Prime: At least one out of the three of you to be normal was all I asked for...just one...

===================

Vince: Hey, sexy ;)

Kris: Oh hi. I had a wet dream about you last night.

Vince: Oh? What happened? :)

Kris: You got hit by a bus and I pissed myself laughing XD

Vince: -_-

Kris: Aw, don't worry. You never had a chance with me anyway. I'm sure you'll find some bitch that will be stupid enough to fall for your ugly ass.

Vince: ...

===================

Vince: Hey, babe. How would you describe me?

Zoe: ABCDEFGHIJK

Vince: What does that mean?

Zoe: Adorable, Beautiful, Cute, Delightful, Elegant, Fantastic, Gorgeous, and Hot

Vince: Oh. Flirty aren't you? ;)

Vince: But what about IJK?

Zoe: I'm Just Kidding :P

Vince: ...

Zoe: lol you're so desperate XD go drink some sprite, thirsty boy

===================

Jack: Hey. I left my penis in ur sister's vag. Do you think you could get that for me?

Aaron: WTF! WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Jack: OMG **PEN*** NOT PENIS AND **BAG** NOT VAG!

Aaron: Thanx for the mini heart attack...

===================

Arcee: Finish the sentence: When life gives you lemons...

Bumblebee: Chuck them at everyone you hate and hopefully they'll get knocked out!

Arcee: -.-

Bumblebee: What?

===================

Miko: Hey, who is this? One of my friends changed my contact names.

Ratchet: What does mine say?

Miko: Dumbass Grandpa

Ratchet: What!? This is Ratchet!

Miko: Oh, then I guess they didn't change this one.

===================

Jack: Ugh I'm so pissed!

Optimus Prime: And may I ask why?

Jack: My penis broke while I was using it and it spilled all over my clothes!

Optimus Prime: o.o shouldn't you be calling for help?

Jack: It's not a big deal. I'll just go home, change, and wash it all off.

Optimus Prime: ._.

Jack: Oh, SCRAP! I meant **PEN. My PEN broke not my penis. lmfao

Optimus Prime: haha...

===================

Kris: Hey, Oppy?

Optimus Prime: Yes?

Kris: Remember when I killed that butterfly and you said no butter for a week?

Optimus Prime: Yes...

Kris: And when I killed that honeybee you said no honey for a week?

Optimus Prime: Yes, that was a year ago, so what?

Kris: Arcee just killed a cockroach. Should I break it to her?

Optimus Prime: ...

===================

Miko: I just got a new pineapple!

Bulkhead: Uh, good for you?

Miko: Ugh, stupid auto-correct I meant *pineapple!

Miko: Pineapple*

Miko: *Pineapple

Miko: Ducking pineapple!

Miko: Duck this pineapple I want a new one...

Miko: UGH!

Bulkhead: ...

===================

Miko: OMG I JUST FOUND $100 IN MY VAG! IM SOO HAPPY RITE NOW! Lately ive been finding a bunch of stuff shoved in there!

Raf: Uhh, Miko, check ur first text...

Miko: OMG I MEANT I FOUND $100 IN MY **BAG! DAMN AUTO CORRECT!

Raf: Dying...of...laughter! :D

===================

Jack: So I wanted to ask you out...

Kris: Over phone? Really?

Jack: I have food.

Kris: Deal.

===================

Kris: OMFG I JUST SAW YOU ON THE NEWS!

Zoe: OMG REALLY!?

Kris: YEAH!

Zoe: HOW!?

Kris: They said a gorilla escaped a zoo :)

Zoe: ...

Zoe: Slowly. That is how you die.

Kris: Meep!

===================


	4. The Cons are added in :)

Starscream: im going to kill megatron and bang his body!

Kris: have fun?

Starscream: Duck i meant *Burn!

Kris: how am i even talking to you?

=========  
Starscream: cock wave help!

Shockwave: what!?

Starscream: damn autocarrot! I meant cock!

Starscream:*cock!

Starscream: *COCK!

Shockwave: i believe ive heard enough.

=======

Starscream: someone help! The pussy thong is going to eat me!

Knockout: is that a bad thing?

Starscream: P-R-E-D-A-C-O-N

==========

Breakdown: Have a good day cock out

Knockout: WHAT!?

Knockout: excuse me ##$%&amp;&amp;%$# I DONT FIND THAT FUNYY YOU % &amp;$&amp;$%! THAT ACTUALY OFFENDED ME! ALMOST AS MUCH AS YOUR AWFUL FACE!

Breakdown: that was autocorrect but its nice to know what you think of me...

Knockout: …

===================

**A/N: The ones above were made by NovaChrome from Quotev. Thank you :D**

===================

Megatron: Why do I need to sext on these pineapples?

Kris: What the hell?

Megatron: WTF IS SEXT AND WHAT THE FRAG IS A PINEAPPLE!

Megatron: WHY THE FRAG DID THIS PINEAPPLE CHANGE PINEAPPLE TO PINEAPPLE AND SEXT TO SEXT!?

Megatron: SEXT AND PINEAPPLES***!

Megatron: SEXT AND PINEAPPLES***!

Megatron: SEXT AND PINEAPPLES***!

Megatron: I GIVE UP!

Kris: How do you people have my freaking number wtf!?

===================

Starscream: Where is my fucker?

Knockout: How should I know who you do that with?

Starscream: What are you talking about? You always put my fucker somewhere around this ship.

Knockout: ?

Starscream: Oh wait! I meant to say buffer**! This fragging auto-correct!

Knockout: You had me scared there for a moment thinking that someone actually gave a scrap about you.

Starscream: ...

===================

Kris: Im so annoyed right now

Megatron: Why whats wrong?

Kris: this annoying person keeps texting me and I don't know what to do.

Megatron: Ha thats easy, just stop texting them back.

Megatron: Oh...scrap...

===================

Knockout: I wasn't that overcharged.

Breakdown: Dude, you stuffed Ravage into a pillow and yelled, "It's a pillow! It's a pet! It's a pillowpet!"

Knockout: Oh...

===================

ST-3-V3: I was THIS FRAGGING CLOSE to getting the 4096 block but then a fragging 2 block popped out of nowhere!

ST-3-V3: You feel my pain?

Breakdown: Yeah, I feel your penis...

Breakdown: PAIN***

Breakdown: DANGIT!

===================


	5. More Crap and LOLZ

Sierra: Hey, thanx for an amazing first date :)

Jack: Np. When's the second? I can't wait to see those big beautiful nipples of yours ;) 3

Jack: NO

Jack: DIMPLES* I meant dimples!

Jack: I'm gonna go jump off a bridge now...

===================

Knockout: Hey, are you homosexual yet?

Starscream: Who told you!? It was ST-3V-3, wasn't it!?

Knockout: I ment home...

Starscream: You read nothing!

===================

Raf: What's wrong?

Kris: I fell off my roof and broke my booby ;(

Raf: Uh...

Kris: OMG I MEANT BODY I SWEAR NOT BOOBY i dont even think thats possible

Raf: Ok, well, are you ok?

Kris: NO! I FELL OFF MY ROOF!

===================

Arcee: Hey, Kris.

Kris: Who is this? My sister changed the names on my phone.

Arcee: What does mine say?

Kris: Helicopter Mom

Kris: Hello?

Kris: Who are you?

Kris: Oh dear Lord please don't be Arcee

===================

Miko: EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!

Bulkhead: EVERYTHING IS COOL WHEN YOU'RE PART OF A TEAM!

Zoe: EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!

Raf: WHEN WE'RE LIVING OUT OUR DREAM!

Ratchet: SHUT UP! EVERYTHING IS NOT AWESOME!

Zoe: ...

Miko: ...

Raf: ...

Bulkhead: How did you get in our convo?

===================

Knockout: I'm bored so I'm texting you.

Kris: I ask again, how do you deceticreeps have my number!?

Knockout: I don't have to tell you.

Kris: Well at least there's one thing I benefit from this...

Knockout: what?

Kris: I LIKE TRAINS!

Knockout: Oh, nononono wait-!

Kris: Knockout?

Kris: Hello?

===================

Jack: Oh no I've spilled my milk!

Aaron: You've doomed us all!

Jack: NOOOOOOOoooooooo

Jack: *gurgles*

===================

Miko: Hey, Raf, what time is it?

Raf: It's muffin time!

Ratchet: Actually it's 12:30.

Raf: -.-

===================

Ratchet: Ok! Who put that stupid fox song on loop in the base!?

Kris: Wasn't me!

Zoe: Wasn't me!

Aaron: Wasn't me!

Miko: Wasn't me!

Optimus Prime: ...I think we can all take a guess on who it was, old friend.

Zoe: Run like the wind, Kiki!

Kris: What do you take me for!? Stupid!?

Ratchet: -.- oh dear Primus...

===================

Kris: Hey Jack, while you're out, can you get me more boobsicles? I ran out.

Kris: No I meant boobsicles!

Kris: BOOBSICLES!

Kris: GOD DONKEY

Jack: So that's three orders of boobsicles and on divine ass. Anything else?

Kris: ...no...

===================

Raf: Hey, Optimus. Do you like the new phone I got you and the trio?

Optimus Prime: No, how do I tell off erection?

Optimus Prime: how do i tell off autocorrect?

Optimus Prime: How do I tell off Autocorrection?

Optimus Prime: Nevermind...

===================

June Darby: Hey honey, do you know where my vaccine is?

Jack: Uhm, why would you have that here in the first place?

June Darby: Oops sorry that was autocorrect. I meant vagina.

Jack: WHAT!?

June Darby: *Vaccine

June Darby: ARRRRGGG! ELECTRIC SUCKING MACHINE FOR THE FLOOR!

===================

Jack: My cock is malfunctioning...

Arcee: What!?

Jack: It keeps beeping like every ten minutes I always have to go turn it off :(

Arcee: Uh, you may want to go see a doctor for that.

Jack: OMG I meant clock* I swear!

===================


	6. Even More LOLZ

Aaron: Deli Meat Stores

Ratchet: Aaron, this isn't google

Aaron: Deli Meat Stores

Ratchet: I know you're doing this on purpose!

Aaron: Deli Meat Stores

Ratchet: Look who you're texting!

Aaron: Deli Meat Stores

Ratchet: -.- 49th and Main st

===================

Optimus Prime: I slept with your mom!

Optimus Prime: I slept with your mom!

Optimus Prime: I slept with your mom!

Kris: SHUT UP OPPY YOU'RE DRUNK

===================

Bulkhead: I wasn't that overcharged...

Miko: Dude, when Ratchet tried to take your high-grade away, you screamed, "SWIPER NO SWIPING!"

Bulkhead: ...Oh...

===================

Jack: Dude, I was just drinking a cock and jizz exploded all over my face!

Raf: Uh...

Jack: God Damnit! I meant coke and fizz! screw this auto cucumber!

Jack: Auto cucumber

Jack: God donut!

Jack: Duck!

Jack: I give up...

===================

Bumblebee: So the awesomest thing just happened, I was dancing to Bruno Mars and the second the song ended...

Kris: What? What happened!?

Bumblebee: The toast popped out of the toaster ^_^

Kris: You just blew my mind...

===================

Zoe: Oppy can you pick me up from Miko's house?

Zoe: Oppy, you there?

Zoe: Oppy, pick up!

Zoe: I'm pregnant...

Zoe: I ate the last energon goodie?

Optimus Prime: YOU DID WHAT!?

===================

Miko: Hey, Arcee, can I borrow $50?

Arcee: No! What do you think? Money grows on trees?

Miko: What is money made of?

Arcee: Paper

Miko: What is paper made from?

Arcee: ...

===================

Ratchet: Let's start studying.

Kris: Ugh, fine...

Ratchet: Ok, here is the question: If you have 10 chocolate cakes and a friend asks for 2, how may do you have?

Kris: 10

Ratchet: Ok well if someone forcibly takes 2 of the cakes, how many do you have now?

Kris: 10 and a dead body

===================

Bulkhead: Hey 'Bee, I found your nudes

Bumblebee: WHAT!? OMG! Where did you find them!? My life is over!

Bulkhead: Calm down! I typed "nook" not nudes. It autocorrected me. Jeez!

Bulkhead: btw did u take nudes? wtf? omg Boss Bot is gonna hear about this...

Bumblebee: fml...

===================

Kris: Hey, when I die

Miko: Yeah?

Kris: Could you come to my funeral dress as the grim reaper? You don't have to say or do anything but just stand next to my coffin.

Miko: Hell yeah!

===================

Arcee: F IS FOR FIRE THAT BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN!

Aaron: U IS FOR URANIUM...BOMBS!

Arcee: N IS FOR NO SURRVIIIVORSSS!

Aaron: Wait...Arcee?

Arcee: Don't judge

Aaron: Just checking that I have a cool mom

===================

Bumblebee: I HAVE A JOKE FOR U

Ratchet: k

Bumblebee: KNOCK KNOCK

Ratchet: ITS OPEN

Bumblebee: Must you ruin everything?

===================


	7. I'm Alive!

Aaron: Ratchet, make them stop!

Ratchet: Make who stop what?

Aaron: Kris and Zoe are singing Let It Go :(

Ratchet: Well just LET IT GO

Aaron: No...

Ratchet: The cold doesn't have to bother you anyway.

Aaron: I need new friends... -.-

===================

Jack: Dude, do you remember the name of that techno song we heard last night?

Bumblebee: There was a lot of songs

Jack: it went like: da deh da da da da da deh da da da deh da deh da da da deh daaaa deh da da da da

Bumblebee: Oh man I love that song!

===================

Kris: Your donuts speak to me...

Optimus Prime: Of course they do. what do they say?

Kris: They sing the song of their people. Seducing my stomach with every word.

Optimus Prime: ...You need to get out more

Kris: They want me to eat them, Oppy. Make them happy, give them a new home.

Optimus Prime: I really worry about you sometimes...

===================

Kris: Hey, Arcee...

Arcee: Yes?

Kris: Remember when I told you I was going out with my friends?

Arcee: Yes...why?

Kris: I'm in jail.

Arcee: WHAT!?

Kris: DON'T TELL OPPY! I BEG OF YOU!

===================

Knockout: Pick a letter

Breakdown: K

Knockout: Every kiss begins with K

Knockout: U

Breakdown: Too bad ugly begins with U

Knockout: we're done -.-

===================

Aaron: Dude its my sisters birthday

Raf: Proud of you...? What'd you get her?

Aaron: Well since she turned 16 she wants something that goes from 0-200 in 3 seconds

Raf: Dude! you bought her a car!?

Aaron: No, I bought her a scale.

Raf: oh you are soo dead

===================

Knockout: Hey

Knockout: Hello?

Knockout: Are you there?

Knockout: Answer me!

Starscream: sorry i lost my phone i will text you when i find it

Knockout: oh ok

Knockout: wait...

===================

Miko: OMG the most horrible thing happened!

Kris: Holy scrap! WTF happened!?

Miko: It's huge. The cops are surrounding my house, there's helicopters everywhere, and the S.W.A.T. are breaking down the doors!

Kris: OMG! You have to tell me what happened! Dude, you have to tell me. I'm your best friend!

Miko: My host parent...STOLE A COOKIE FROM THE COOKIE JAR!

Kris: you have three seconds before I ground bridge to your house...

===================

Optimus Prime: I'm sexy and I know it! When I walk on by, girls be lookin like damn im fly

Arcee: I pimp to da beat walkin down the street in my new lafreak yaaaa

Optimus Prime: This is how I roll animal print pants outa control

Arcee: Its redfoo with the big afro and like bruce lee rock the club, yo

Optimus Prime: Never speak of this again

Arcee: Agreed

Kris: Too late! :D

Optimus Prime: NO!

===================

Knockout: Hey did you smell all that upsexy outside?

Breakdown: No...?

Knockout: Oooo you're supposed to say what's upsexy

Breakdown: Not much, how bout you?

Knockout: I HATE YOU

Breakdown: XD

===================

Zoe: Hey someone changed all the names on my contact list. Who's this?

Bulkhead: What does mine say?

Zoe: ICAMEINLIKEAWREAKINGBALL

Bulkhead: -.-

===================


	8. More Snuffy Snuff

Ratchet: Kristie, why do I hear a cowbell?

Kris: I got a fever!

Kris: And the only prescription is MORE COWBELL!

Ratchet: Well I need to work so can you tone it down please?

Ratchet: Wow, I didn't think you could be so quite.

Kris: Aaron hit me ;(

...

Optimus Prime: I'm pretty sure that wasn't water Kris was drinking last night.

Arcee: How could you tell?

Optimus Prime: She congratulated a potato for having a part in a movie.

Arcee: Oh. I think Folwer forgot something here that night.

...

(ex)boyfriend: I still love you...

Zoe: *beep* *beep* *beep*

(ex)boyfriend: ?

Zoe: My bullshit detector is going off again ;)

(ex)boyfriend: -.-"

...

Jack: Hey bro.

Aaron: I'm grounded. Can't talk now.

Jack: Why? What happened?

Aaron: Mom/Arcee and I had a fight. She said, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" then I said, "YEAH I AM A SON OF A BITCH!"

Jack: *facepalm*

...

Miko: Dude! I just saw a gay guy walk in front of my house!

Jack: That was me!

Miko: ...

...

Bumblebee: What do you want to be when you grow up?

Kris: A unicorn :D

Bumblebee: ...Why?

Kris: So I can stab people with my head :D

Bumblebee: D: DX

...

Vince: Wanna smd ;)

Kris: Sorry small objects are a chocking hazard.

Vince: ...

...

Miko: This is so bad.

Raf: Why? What happened?

Miko: My fish is drowning ;(

Raf: Nooo omg

Raf: oh wait

Raf: fuck you lol

**A/N: Sorry it's short ;(**


End file.
